Don't Leave Me
by BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Takes place after the first scene in Season 2, Episode 22: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2. Jensen shuts everyone around him out after watching Jared pretend to be dead. Jared wonders what is up with his lover.


**Summary: Takes place after the** **first scene in Season 2, Episode 22: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2. Jensen shuts everyone around him out after watching Jared pretend to be dead. Jared wonders what is up with his lover.**

 **Note: This is just something I had in my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jared was happy. They finally had a weekend off after shooting fourteen to fifteen hours a day every day. He figured it was only because Robert was feeling bad. Sam's death scene was a hard one to shoot and Jensen was taking it kinda hard. After Rob called cut at the end of the scene, Jensen shut down. Nothing anyone did could bring him out of it. He shut any and all out even Jared. So, Rob gave them the weekend off saying that they could do the rest of the scenes later in the week.

Jensen knew it wasn't fair to shut everyone out, especially Jared. That scene just really threw him. He knew it was his friend playing the part of Sam, and that Jared really wasn't dead but seeing him lying there not moving still scared him. He didn't want to lose Jared, especially since they just admitted their feelings for each other.

" _Jared, are you sure? I mean…" Jensen blinked at his coworker as they sat in Jensen's trailer between sets._

 _Jared just explained that he wanted Jensen to live with him. Jensen thought he was joking. Coworkers don't really do that. They don't share living spaces._

 _Jared chuckled, "Yeah, Jen. I'm serious. I have more than enough room, and Harley and Sadie love you."_

" _I see how it is. You only want me to fill up space. Never mind the fact that you take up more than enough space just by yourself," Jensen teased._

 _Jared bit his lip and moved closer, "Okay, so maybe there is another reason why I want you to live with me."_

 _Jensen raised his eyebrows, "Oh? And what would that be?"_

 _Instead of answering, Jared placed a kiss on Jensen's lips, "These last couple of seasons have made me realized my feelings for you. I…I think…I think I'm in love with you Jen."_

 _Jensen remained quiet for a long time. A little too long, and Jared eventually huffed, standing to leave. Jensen stood, pulling him back, planting a kiss to his lips. They stood like that for a long time. When the need to breathe came, Jared pulled back, narrowing his eyes, "Don't mess with me Jensen. I'm not some…"_

" _No, Jare, I'm not. It just took me a minute to process that you could actually be feeling the same way as me."_

 _That's how the two actors came to be living together, but as far as the public was concerned, it was just a friend helping another friend. The two would head to the house at night after filming. Sometimes they'd be too tired to do more than sleep, but it was nice to actually be sharing a bed._

Jared was the first to awaken that Saturday morning as usual. He smiled, and placed a small kiss to Jensen's forehead. The other man just snuffled, and turned over causing Jared to frown. Sighing, he got dressed and took his dogs for a run. When he returned, Jensen still wasn't up. Again, this wasn't unusual since Jared tended to get up at the crack of dawn to go running. He peeked in the bedroom before setting the dogs outside and starting on breakfast.

He set everything in the warmer, and had the coffee going before he made his way back to the bedroom. Swallowing, he crawled on the bed and hovered over Jensen. He kissed his lover's lips softly before peppering his face with light kisses, trailing downward, taking the blanket as he went. He loved it when Jensen slept in just his boxers. He never told Jensen this, but he loved to look at him and try to count his freckles. While Jensen didn't really like his freckles, Jared loved them.

Jared kissed Jensen's neck, and trailed down his chest peppering his flesh with light kisses and small bites. Jensen moaned softly in his sleep. Jared chuckled softly before flicking his tongue around and sucking one of his nipples. Jensen never told him, but he knew how much he loved having his nipples sucked and played with. By the time Jared made it to the waistband of Jensen's boxer briefs, Jensen was panting. He looked up, and saw bright green eyes staring at him. With a grin, Jared mouthed his cocked through his boxer briefs.

"Fu-uck!" Jensen grunted.

"Mm," Jared moaned, pulling Jensen's underwear down and off his legs.

Jared continued his torture, kissing and nibbling the inside of Jensen's legs. He kissed and bit anywhere and everywhere but Jensen's cock.

"Nnghh, Jare…"

After a little bit more torture, Jared finally took Jensen's hard, weeping cock in his mouth. He glanced at Jensen before he dove down and took the entire thing in his mouth in one swoop.

"Aanghh," Jensen cried out, gripping Jared's hair. He didn't know what had gotten into Jared but he wasn't complaining.

Jared hollowed out his cheeks sucking him fast and dirty. The sounds Jensen made as he did that made his own cock harder than nails, but he didn't want to come. Not yet. All too soon he felt Jensen grip his hair.

"Jare, baby…" He panted, thrusting once coming hard, flooding Jared's mouth with his release.

Jared swallowed it down, making sure not to spill any before he pulled himself up and hovered over his boyfriend kissing him, again.

"Mm, morning. Jay, what…" Jensen tried to form words.

"I love you Jen. You know that. I love you more than anything. I know that scene was hard and I wish I could make it easier for you. Take away your pain somehow, but I can't. But Jen, baby, I'm here. And I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Jensen blinked at him, "Jared…" he sighed. "I love you too, you big goofball."

Jared grinned his thousand watt smile. Jensen chuckled, shaking his head, and sat up. He rubbed his face before speaking again.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to shut you out baby. That scene…it was difficult. You know how I am with scenes like that. I get really into them, and all I could see on that bed was you. Not Sam. You. My lover. All I could think about was you lying there, and I couldn't take it. I just…needed time to process."

Jared kissed him, sliding onto his lap, "I get it Jen. I do. We all get like that. That's what we do as actors. It's what makes us good actors. But, I'm serious. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Jensen was about to speak when he frowned. Looking at Jared, who was rutting against his hips, it dawned on him that Jared never came.

"Fuck baby, why didn't you tell me you didn't cum?"

"Wanted to talk…please Jen…"

Jensen flipped them over, and had Jared flat on his back kissing him, "What baby, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me. Wanna cum with you buried balls deep in my ass."

"Fuck Jay. So filthy."

"You love it," he grunted when he felt Jensen's fingers in his ass.

"Jen please!"

"Calm down baby."

"Just…get in me. I don't care about…Oh god, yes."

Jensen chuckled, "Feel good baby? Yeah you like my fingers fucking your pretty ass huh?"

Jared grunted, "Love your cock more. Need it Jen. Need it now."

"Soon baby. I'm not fucking you without prep. The last time I did that…"

Jensen shook his head. The last time he had fucked Jared without any sort of prep, because he had begged him to, Jared had to be taken to the hospital as it had caused some serious damage. He never wanted to go through that again.

Jared was going to complain again, when Jensen removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. He bent down, kissing Jared as he eased his cock inside his lover.

"Ahh…oh god, Jen. More. Please."

Jensen chuckled as he continued to push inside until he was balls deep. He bottomed out, and waited a few minutes for Jared to adjust. Then he began thrusting, gently at first and then harder.

"Ahh, shit!" Jared yelled, as Jensen slammed into his prostate. "Jen…nnnghmm…"

Jensen picked up the pace until it was near brutal, "Don't. Ever. Leave. Me," he panted.

Jared was screaming, digging his fingers into Jensen's back, as he moved with his lover. All he could do was shake his head no. He would never leave Jensen. He loved him too much. He took a hold of his cock and jerked it hard and fast.

"Let go baby. Let me see," Jensen spoke through grunts.

Jared moaned, tossing his head back as he pulled on his cock. God, he was so close. He gave his cock one more pull, before he cried out Jensen's name as he came. As he came, he spurted his seed on both their chests and his hand.

Later after the two cleaned up, Jared brought Jensen breakfast in bed. Jensen chuckled, teasing him about being his perfect little housewife. This got him a lapful of water, making him squeal like a girl as Jared laughed his ass off. Jensen's eyes flashed, and the two got caught up in a tickle war. Because of this, they missed Harley and Sadie coming in, until they started to steal Jensen's bacon. Soon he was chasing the dogs around the house howling like a mad man. Eventually, Jared made him more bacon and the two settled down to eat.

"I love you Jensen. I promise, I will never leave you."

Jensen smiled, and kissed his lover, "I know sasquatch."

 **END.**


End file.
